catetiernanfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Rowlands Niall
Morgan Rowlands Byrne (born Morgan Riordan) is the protagonist and primary narrator of the Sweep series. Character Biography Early life Morgan Rowlands was born on November 23rd, 1985, to Maeve Riordan and Ciaran MacEwan, though her mother's partner Angus Bramson believed he was her father, a belief Maeve did not correct. Fearing attack by Ciaran, Maeve and Angus gave her up for adoption when she was around 8 months old. Soon after, Ciaran killed them by locking them up in a building and setting it on fire. She then was adopted by Mary Grace and Sean Rowlands. Three years later, her parents had a biological daughter named Mary Kathleen Rowlands. When Morgan was 8, her parents nicknamed her Molly, after they learned of the death of her biological mother and presumed father. Though the Rowlands did not fully understand the exact circumstances of Maeve and Angus's death, they were aware that real magick was somehow involved, and they hoped the nickname would deflect anyone who wished her harm. During Series Morgan lives in Widow's Vale, New York and is a high-school junior when the series begins. She is introduced to Wicca when Cal Blaire comes to her school as a senior. The two develop an emotional relationship which only grows stronger during The Coven, in which Morgan discovers her heritage, powers, and family origins. Morgan loses her best friend, Bree Warren, when Cal's affection toward Morgan becomes apparent. They remain enemies until their friendship is rekindled in Awakening. In The Coven, a Seeker from the International Council of Witches comes to Widow's Vale to stop Cal and his mother, Selene Belltower, from performing dark magick. The Seeker, Hunter Niall, is also Cal's half brother. Not fully understanding the situation Morgan almost kills Hunter while trying to protect Cal. Cal's intentions to get Morgan to join the dark side becomes apparent, and Morgan refuses him. Cal fully realizing his feelings for her tries to save her by killing her. Morgan escapes death thanks to Hunter, Bree, and her friend Robbie Gurevitch. Morgan later falls in love with Hunter and later finds out he is her mùirn beatha dàn, the Wiccan term for soul mate. From there onwards, Morgan uncovers more family secrets, allies, foes, and the full extent of her hereditary powers. Her birth mother had pyrokinetic powers, and Morgan inherited them from her. Pyrokinesis is a rare ability among blood witches. She can also shape-shift, another rare ability inherited from her birth father, Ciaran MacEwan. In Eclipse, Ciaran says that Morgan is the Sgiùrs dàn, meaning "scourge of fate", who will drastically change the future and course for the Woodbane clan. By the fourteenth book, she overcomes the darkness, allowing her and Hunter to be together. She then leaves to go to a Wiccan school in Scotland. Night's Child By the commencement of Night's Child, Hunter has apparently died in a shipwreck, leaving Morgan alone, pregnant with a daughter. Morgan moves to her ancestral home in Ireland anf began rebuilding Belwicket, her mother's old coven. She marries Colm Byrne, a witch in her coven. She loves him, but not as much as she loved Hunter. She was never again the same. Her daughter, named Moira Byrne, is actually Hunter's child. Morgan, Sky Eventide (Hunter's cousin), and Moira set off to find Hunter who hadn't died, but had been kept prisoner for yearson an island. Then a dark wave comes which they fight off. One year later, around Yule, Hunter asks for Morgan's hand in marriage for the second time. She says yes, and Moira gives her blessing to Morgan and Hunter. Relationships Family Morgan was raised by her adoptive Catholic family, the Rowlands. Morgan loves her adoptive parents very much, and is very close to her little sister, Mary K. She has very good relationship with her aunt Eileen, Eileen's partner Paula, and good relationship with her aunt Margaret and her children. She has never known her maternal biological family, the Riordans, has only seen her mother in visions. Morgan's relationship with her paternal biological family, the MacEwans, is much rockier, particularly with her half-sister, Iona MacEwan. However, she gets along reasonably well with her half-brother Killian MacEwan. Her relationship with her father, Ciaran, is complicated by the fact that he not only practices the darkest magicks, but also that he killed her mother. Though she eventually turns him into the International Council of Witches, there is a brief time where she is enthralled by his power and her potential skill. After her marriage to Colm Byrne, she has a daughter named Moira, whom she adores. Friends Morgan's best friends in high school are Bree Warren and Robbie Gurevitch. Morgan and Bree's friendship was strained once Morgan had started dating Cal, whom Bree was interested in. The girls did become friends again, though Morgan stated that things would never be exactly as they were before, between the two of them. Robbie is very cautious around Morgan when she performs magick, stating that she needs to control herself at times and that she shouldn't abuse her power. This doesn't strain their friendship, though. Boyfriends Her first boyfriend is Cal Blaire, who is acting on behalf of his mother, Selene, to gain her trust so Selene could take her power. Cal ultimately sacrifices himself to save Morgan. Hunter Niall, Cal's half-brother, turns out to be her mùirn beatha dàn, or soulmate. Trivia *She was named after Angus Bramson's mother.﻿ *Her favorite drink is diet coke. She expresses this throughout the series and has even stated that it's better than witch tea, which she also likes to drink. *She was born on November 23rd, 1985. And ironic enough her mùirn beatha dàn, Hunter Niall, was born in December, the month after hers. Though he was born in 1982. *She likes to scrye with fire. *She was an uninitiated witch throughout the series. *In the beginning of the series, she gets a cat named Dagda, who she names after her mother's cat. *She does not have a coven name. *Hunter and Cal are both two years older than Morgan. *Her paternal half-siblings hate her, except for Killian. Sources Category:Sweep Characters Category:Blood Witches